In a mine, ground support, e.g. rock bolts and screening, is used to prevent rock falls. Several different types of rock bolts may be used but all require that holes be drilled in the rock first. This is done with equipment known as rock bolters. These are mobile units with a bolting head attached. To drill a hole in the rock to install ground support, the bolting head is placed against the rock face (which is called “stinging the face”) and then a hole is drilled into the rock. The unit is then indexed to install the ground support such as screening. As is known in the mining industry, wire mesh screening is installed in mines to prevent loose rocks from falling.
Using conventional technologies, the installation of screening has been found to be problematic. Known equipment is generally complex, expensive and prone to breakdown. A need therefore exists for an improved technology for installing screening on a rock face in a mine.